Nothing Has Changed
by GabrieltheTrickster
Summary: "Nothing has changed, has it" "Dude, we are brothers of the ice. Of course nothing changed."


**Author's Note: **First attempt at Kogan...my friend GohanRules has gotten me addicted to BTR fics, so if I tend to become crazy, blame him LOL srry dude. But yeah. Kogan, attempt numero uno.

**Warning: **Angst, romance, SMUTTTTTTTT

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush

* * *

><p>A tall, muscular blonde teenage boy walked into Apartment 2J. Behind him came a short brunette with spiky hair. The two boys looked at each other, eyes meeting before running off in different directions.<p>

The teens met once again. "No sign of Carlitos, James or your family, Kendall," said the short brunette.

"Logan, I already knew they wouldn't be here. James got some commercial and Carlos wanted to go to the beach and attempt to surf. Katie and my mom went with James and Carlos. Now, it's all us."

Kendall pulled Logan into him and their lips met, connecting them intimately. This affection was something they could never express around the other guys or even Mrs. Knight.

Logan pulled away. "If your mom found out about us…" the genius of the group was cut off by Kendall.

"Will you please stop! Stop worrying about what they will think! Do you seriously think I don't worry every second about what would happen if my mother learned I was bisexual? She'd flip out! And if that wasn't enough, I have to constantly worry about what she'd say if she found out I loved you!"

Logan stood in the same spot in their kitchen as Kendall ranted about why this was a bad idea. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes as Kendall continued yelling.

"Kendall, please, calm down. I get it. I have to worry about the same thing. And do you think it was easy for me to admit I was in love with you? I fought myself for months about being bisexual and about being in love with you! And when you told me you loved me, I knew this could work. Please, Kendall," Logan pleaded.

Kendall sighed and looked into Logan's brown eyes. "I…I'm sorry. I just wish we could be ourselves around Carlos and James. I wish I could hug you in front of the guys and have it be normal. I wish I could bury my face in your hair when I'm upset and not be questioned. I want to be able to hold your hand and kiss you around the others."

Logan wrapped his pale arms around the taller boy's waist and pressed their bodies together. "It's ok, Kennie. I understand. But for now, it's just going to stay a secret. Just between you and me." Logan stood on his toes and pressed his lips to Kendall's.

Kendall moaned into Logan's mouth as they reconnected. He let Logan's tongue enter his mouth and sighed as he explored every dip and crevice in his mouth. He sighed again, making him very aware that he no longer had oxygen. He pulled away from Logan.

Logan smiled. "Shall we continue this elsewhere? No offense, but my toes hurt from having to stretch to reach your gorgeous face."

Kendall scrunched his face up and furrowed his unusually thick eyebrows. "Ok, fine. But don't complain about my height. I enjoy being almost six feet tall," Kendall boasted. Logan rolled his eyes and dragged Kendall towards the bedroom he shared with Carlos.

* * *

><p>The two teens were very absorbed in their kissing. Their bodies rubbed against each other with such ferocity that the boys were sweating. Kendall pulled his shirt off revealing toned, tan abs. He reached down and lifted Logan's shirt.<p>

Logan looked at Kendall's chest and smiled. He leaned in slowly and began tracing the lines from his muscles with his tongue. He felt Kendall shudder at the touch.

Kendall moaned as Logan traced his muscles with his tongue. He suddenly felt a rush and he knew he had a boner. He slouched down on his knees, bringing his hard-on closer to Logan.

Logan noticed Kendall's change in stance and looked down. He could see a very prominent point in the jeans of the taller teen. He smiled. "I love you so much, Kendall," he said with a smile.

Kendall looked into Logan's soft brown eyes. "You are too damn smart, you know that?" Kendall replied, running his finger through his blonde hair. "So what happens next?" Kendall asked.

Logan smiled. "To be fair, I have one, too. My guess is next comes sex." Kendall's fierce green eyes widened at the mention of sex.

Their skin was warm with excitement as their naked bodies pulsed against each other. Kendall wasn't sure of what to do, but Logan was being extremely difficult.

"Kendall," Logan whined. "Why must you be the one on top of me?" Kendall smiled. "Because you are being extremely submissive and I'm bigger. Now stop being so damn tight!" Kendall replied.

Logan smiled. "But it so fun watching you struggle against me." He leaned in and kissed the blonde, his eyes never leaving Kendall's.

Kendall pressed Logan into the bed and slid his hardened cock into Logan's extremely tight ass. Logan moaned loudly as he felt Kendall stretching him and playing with his dick through his legs.

"Unnh, Kendall. Please, just keep going. Make me cum, Kendall!" Logan moaned into the pillow as Kendall drove himself harder into Logan.

"Logan! Just let yourself free! Let me in and stop fighting!" Kendall said, breathless. He pulled himself out of Logan and rolled over, placing Logan on top of him. "Your turn, Logie."

Logan smiled and pressed his erection into Kendall's side, making him groan and his weakening boner to become hardened once again. "If you're not careful, Logan, I swear I'm going to be cumming all over your hot abs."

Logan smiled. "That was kinda what I was hoping for." He leaned down into Kendall and the two engaged in another passionate kiss. Suddenly, both boys groaned and arched backwards, cumming all over each other.

Both boys smiled devilishly and began licking each others' bodies. Logan smiled. "You taste kinda like vanilla ice cream." Kendall grinned. "You taste like sugar mixed with strawberries." Both boys smiled and kissed again as their dicks shrank back to normal.

The boys pressed themselves closer when there was a knock at the door. Before either teen could respond, James and Carlos walked in. At the sight of their best friends naked in bed together, Carlos and James fainted. Logan and Kendall blushed and dragged them in the door and put clothing on.

* * *

><p>"Ok, you two have got a serious amount of explaining to do," James said angrily.<p>

"Yeah. Why were you naked in bed together?" asked Carlos.

Kendall and Logan looked at each other, both blushing bright scarlet.

"Kendal and I are in love with each other. We are both bisexual and we love each other. We have been together for three months." Logan responded. Kendall's fingers wrapped around his as he continued turning red.

"Wait, so what you're saying is that you both love each other?" James asked, clearly confused.

"Yes, James. Logan and I have loved each other for a long time. We were going to tell you guys when we felt comfortable, but I guess this works. But you guys can't tell my mom or Katie. They would flip," Kendall said.

"Why would we spill something like that? Don't you guys know that we would never hurt you like that?" Carlos asked. His hazel eyes expressed that he was honest.

"Yeah. Brothers of the ice, remember? We stick together. When we first got here you told us that no matter what happened we would always be brothers of the ice. And when we got fired, you asked if we were going to drop the puck and return to bench or grab the puck, pull the goalie and rush the net. This is the same thing. Your relationship is the puck. Why would we drop it and run off to tell your mom and sister? We would rather garb it and take it to the net and be supportive." James said.

Kendall and Logan looked at the other half of Big Time Rush and smiled.

"If you promise to keep this between us guys, we're cool." Kendall said.

"Yeah. What happens on the ice, stays on the ice," Logan stated.

"Agreed." Carlos and James said in unison.

"You know, this is going to change everything. No more secrets, no more hiding. Well, at least when it's just us guys. In the lobby, the pool, the studio and around Mama Knight and Katie, this" Logan motioned to himself and Kendall, "doesn't exist. We are just best buds hanging out. Cool?"

"Yeah. And for the record, you should have just told us you were an item. Did you really think we would care?" Carlos asked.

"Well, we weren't sure what you would think." Kendall commented.

"Well, we don't care. You're still Kendall and Logan. You are still the best hockey center and Logan is still the brainy one. Nothing changed." James said.

"Well, then I guess everything's cool then," said Logan, still holding Kendall's hand.

"Yeah, it's cool. Now, let's go play lobby hockey!" Carlos exclaimed.

The four boys gave each other high fives as they grabbed their hockey sticks, helmets and a puck as they ran out of Apartment 2J. Kendall and Logan waited for James and Carlos to round the corner before engaging in another passionate kiss.

James and Carlos returned to find out what was taking them so long and "awwwwed" at the sight. The blonde and the brunette pulled away, blushing yet again. "Come on! We need to do it while Bitters is not in the lobby!" Carlos exclaimed as he dragged them towards the elevators.

Logan and Kendall smiled as they all crammed themselves into the elevator. Nothing had changed after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Ok, so I know it sucked. I kinda knew it would, but everyone has that one bad story.


End file.
